Untitled as of now thinking of a title
by AHhMAYZiNG
Summary: Harry is dealing with some feelings when going through a breakup from a short relationship with someone he had despised.Slash material.
1. Prologue

In slew of ongoing writer's block from all stories, I seem to start and not finish, so this is a short story to keep anyone from being pissed that I haven't written (including my beta for TB Angel).

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot, and the idea that these two children should have been together.

Harry sat in his dorm room at the windowsill, it was a sleepless night once again. He had been having a bad case of insomnia, though it wasn't a normal circumstance for the young wizard. Sadly the case this time was because of someone who could never love him, and of whom Harry should never have let himself fall in love with.

Standing up from the windowsill he crossed to his trunk to take out, once again, his father's invisibility cloak. Remembering countless times, long forgotten, he slipped the cloak over his head. Casting a silence charm on himself he walked out of his common room, easing the fat lady's portrait open slightly to allow him out.

He remembered how all these sleepless nights had started. A night just like this, a sleepless night and sneaking out of the tower, but no more could Harry go to that room. He froze a second remembering that first time.

He still continued on, vowing to think on it at the lake, when he got down there.

It had been his intention the first time, to go down the lake to think because of a sleepless night, it all escalated to something Harry would never forget, and add to the heartache in his life.

Down the stairs, at the third floor he watched someone sneak into the smaller corridor to which the sorcerer's stone had once been held. He ran down the corridor after the stranger and watched him open the door to the once forbidden room. Hearing nothing coming from the room he followed the stranger, who he now noticed was a student from their robes, down the small trapdoor. Once guarded with many spells and enchantments now there were blank walls. He also noticed, with the help of the student that there was a ladder leading down the floor. Intrigued, Harry followed the student down the passage that had once help much danger, to the end of the rooms which he had been in before. The door that was now being opened was where Harry had his first encounter, that he could remember and while he was at Hogwarts, with Voldemort.

He found the room completely transformed into a luxurious bedroom paradise. Only, it was too perfect. He realized only a second too late that he had said something, but in that brief moment the stranger turned, and eyed the spot, that was the invisible Harry, with disdain. Only then did Harry realize that the student he was following had on Slytherin robes. Only then did Harry Potter realize the student he was following had silvery blonde hair. Harry desperately shook himself confirming that was he was doing was real. Only then did Harry realize the student he was following was Draco Malfoy. And only then did he realize the seriousness of the situation he was in.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry gaped at Malfoy openly, in a matter of speaking. Malfoy as well gaped at where the invisible Harry was. Malfoy knew he had heard a gasp, but considered himself to be going loony, on account of there being no one where he heard the voice.

Draco turned back to the room that he had transfigured not 5 days before. He had felt quite proud of himself when he had finished, a room truly fit for a Malfoy. He then winced, remembering why exactly he had transfigured this room in the first place. With a less satisfied air about him he walked over to the wisely decorated bed.

Lying down in the bed after kicking off his shoes Draco relaxed a bit. He removed his wand from his robe pocket a whispered 'nox' turning the lights off in the room. Then with another whispered spell 'alitus' candles with a dim glow from their flame appeared all over the room.

Harry watched entranced, he had never before heard of that spell before. Having seen enough he turned back to go the way he had come, slowly opening the door, and yet the door surprised him by creaking.

Draco looked up to the door, knowing he had heard something a second time, remembering that he had shut the door behind him. He was correct in assuming he had heard the door creak, for the door was now open. He knew the door had either opened by itself, or someone had opened the door, which would mean he was not alone.

Sitting up in bed Draco then swung his legs over the side of the bed. Putting his feet on the floor Draco stood up and walked over to the door. When he was nearly there he ran into something had, like a body. Stepping back a foot or so he reached out in front of him. He felt something silky against his fingers where there was nothing he could physically see. Grabbing hold of what was in front of him and he pulled.

Harry held his breath and closed his eyes. When the cloak had been pulled from over him fear had spread throughout his body. It was as the blood in his body had been replaced by fear, and now his heart was helping to pump it throughout his now frozen body.

Draco smirked, after seeing who had been spying on him, under an invisibility cloak no less. Draco knew that this would be good blackmail material, and was about to tell Potter this himself, when he realized that if he said anything about Potter sneaking around at night under an invisibility cloak, then Potter would ask him what he had been doing wandering around at night and sneaking to the third floor to a hidden room as well.

Sighing Draco dropped the cloak and turned to walk back to the bed in which he intended to sleep tonight.

Harry looked on the scene puzzled when he reopened his eyes. Draco Malfoy wouldn't pass up this chance in the world. Particularly when he wouldn't have much trouble taking him to Professor Snape.

Draco turned back around once he had gotten to the bed once more. He looked at Potter, who had a look on his face that told Draco he couldn't believe his eyes. Draco looked to the floor, knowing what would come. He knew that he was not acting himself tonight, and it would not go unnoticed by Potter. Steeling himself for the questions about to be fired at him he wondered what had happened to his Malfoy side. He knew what had happened though. He looked up to find Potter staring at him.

Malfoy shook his head. "What do you want Potter?" He said it without malice.

Harry looked at him. "I wanted to know who was coming down here, and once I found out it was you I was leaving. I now want to know what's going on though, since we're already talking." Harry crossed his arms across his chest in a stubborn gesture.

Malfoy looked down once more knowing he would have to tell him something if he wanted to avoid his friends, and possibly teacher involvement. Though knowing Potter he would tell his friends anyways. "By knowing what's going on I assume you mean I am doing here, and coming here in the middle of the night?"

Harry looked knowing. "Yes, that's what I meant."

Malfoy smirked. "I could ask the same of you Potter."

Harry scowled at Malfoy, he was being a smartass, and though it was not uncommon it still got on Harry's nerves. "I have my reasons. As I'm sure you have yours as well I was merely curious. I guess if you don't want to talk I'll just leave."

Malfoy scowled back. "I don't think I can let you do that Potter, you've seen me here and report to your friends and Dumbledore about me being here. No I think I should erase your memory, or possibly just use blackmail, for you do have that invisibility cloak and are using it in the middle of the night. As I recall running around at night is what got you in trouble during first year." Malfoy had his famous smirk back upon his face. They had both gotten in trouble for wandering around first year, but he had just wanted Harry to remember that he had been in trouble for doing this exact thing in first year. And though Draco had been doing precisely what Potter was doing now, following someone around to see what they were doing in the middle of the night, he wisely did not bring that part up.

Part 1 of chapter 1.. I do not have a title for this chapter, so if anyone can think of one it would be appreciated... Also I need a beta for this chapter.


End file.
